


His Knight P3

by riversong_sam



Series: His Knight [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, spn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samSummary:  Welcome to the land of Elara, a kingdom split in three run by the Winchester royal family. (Y/N) (Y/N/L) is a young woman who wants to be a knight. Will she achieve her dream? Join them on a journey of love and betrayal.Word Count: 817Parings/ characters: Sam x Reader, John x Mary, Dean x OFC yet to be named,  Cas, Lucifer, Gabriel, Chuck, CainWarnings:  AUA/N: I hope you enjoy this new Sam AU! Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	His Knight P3

You got up early, as you normally did. And got ready for the day, climbing out the window instead of going out the door. You were sure to get lost trying to navigate the palace. Quickly you made your way back to the knights quarters, where only Cain was awake.  
“(Y/N), you’re up early aren’t you?”  
“I’m afraid I don’t know the schedule put in place here. I’d prefer not to be late to anything.”  
He chuckles softly “You are a peculiar thing aren’t you?”  
“I do suppose I am.” You smile slightly. “Have you had breakfast? I can cook if you’d like, all I need is to be shown the kitchen.”  
He shakes his head, “it’s alright.”  
“Are you sure?”   
He nods as you sit next to him and the two of you sit in compatible silence.  
**   
You train most of the day with the others until being sent off to get ready for the ceremony. Most of the men go off to their quarters, but you don’t opting to stay outside the housing and avoid the palace at all costs, expect to go back to sleep there. You weren’t exactly comfortable being given a place there, when you would have been perfectly content in the general housing with the others.  
“Why are you out here and not taking time to get ready?” Lucifer asks approaching you.  
“I am ready. We are to wear our armor, which I am.”  
He raises a brow, “Don’t most women take time to pretty themselves up?” he obviously was one of those men who believed that woman weren’t meant to be in any place but with a husband.   
“I see no need I’m a warrior, not some trophy wife needing to be aesthetically pleasing on a mans arm, to be seen and not heard.”  
“You are very outspoken my child.”  
“Thank you.”  
“It wasn’t meant as a compliment.”  
“I know however I’m choosing to take it as one.”  
Rising from your place you face him. “I’ll see you in the court in an hours’ time sir.”   
With that you walk away, heading to the court yard where the ceremony will take place.  
**  
Sam sat and watched his people gather, particularly watching (Y/N) as she sat waiting for everything to begin. She could be no more than twenty at the latest, a bit ruff around her edges enough for him to wonder about her life. She was not greeting any family like most the other young men were. Did she even have any? That question was enough to make him saddened that the beautiful young woman was alone in this world.  
He rose as his mother and father came in.  
“Mother, Father what are you doing here?” he asks briefly hugging them both.  
“I heard a young woman was to be knighted.” Mary replies taking a seat, John standing behind her hand on her shoulder.  
“Yes, right over there.” He gestures briefly, both parents looking over.  
“What’s her name?” John asks  
“(Y/N) (Y/L/N)”  
“(Y/L/N)?! Really?” his father exclaims  
“Yes why?”  
“Her father was my knight. I haven’t seen her since she was a child, doubt she’d remember coming to our palace.” He muses.   
“She came to the palace? When? I don’t remember a little girl.”   
“I doubt you would my boy. She rarely left (Y/F/N)s side when he’d bring her. Always a quiet, respectful little thing. Observing everything her father did, it doesn’t surprise me she wanted to be a knight.”  
Sam smiles, “How old is she father? Do you remember?”  
“Mm she was fifteen when (Y/F/N) died. That was about four years ago.”   
“Only nineteen then. That’s pretty young John.” Mary observes.  
“I would have taken her in Mary you know that. I never knew where they lived though, so I couldn’t send for her.”   
Sam watches her squeeze Johns hand on her shoulder affectionately, as they shared a silent communication. Something which he had no time to dwell on as the ceremony was about to begin. So contemplating that and asking more questions about (Y/N) would have to wait.   
**  
The ceremony was over after you and the other new knights swore your loyalties to your country and the crown. Everyone quickly scattering off to go celebrate with family and friends, something you lacked.  
You smile sadly to yourself, and quickly leave the court yard. You weren’t about to have anyone pity you and try to invite you with them. You contemplate going home, and visiting your fathers grave, but it was half a days ride back but you couldn’t leave the palace for training started tomorrow.   
Instead you head back into the palace to go to your quarters, only to be stopped hallway there by a servant.  
“(Y/L/N)?”  
“Yes?”  
“His majesty requests your presence in his study. Please follow me.”  
You follow the man to the study, wondering what you could have done to be requested.


End file.
